


Bad Coffee

by faraday682



Series: EFRO: Fairy Tail Style [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Desperation, Diarrhea, Farting, Gen, Scat, Toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraday682/pseuds/faraday682
Summary: While Levy and Lucy hang out, they decide to get some coffee which upsets their stomachs. What will happen between two girls and one toilet?
Series: EFRO: Fairy Tail Style [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962256
Kudos: 6





	Bad Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail and its characters belong to their respective creators and owners. I am not the original author; this story was originally posted [here](https://www.deviantart.com/whydocare/art/Fairy-Tail-Bad-Coffee-799659003) on May 3, 2019, and [here](https://nyou.animegirldesp.org/nf/viewstory.php?sid=1231) on May 30, 2019 by Whydocare.

Just a regular day in Magnolia, BFFs Levy and Lucy were walking around town and shopping. Lucy was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and blue jean shorts, while Levy was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and a maroon skirt. As they were walking, the two happened to pass by a coffee shop, which grabbed their attention.

"Hey Levy," Lucy said. "Wanna get some coffee?"

"Sure, coffee sounds pretty good right now," Levy replied.

The two girls walked into the coffee shop, placed their orders, and soon received their coffee.

"Do you want to go to my apartment and watch a movie?" Lucy asked while sipping her coffee.

"Good idea, Lulu," Levy said "I think we’ve done enough shopping today anyway."

The girls headed over to Lucy’s apartment and went inside. Lucy grabbed a few movies off her shelf, then turned on her movie lacrima, and sat down on her couch.

"Are you going to check if Natsu’s here?" Levy asked.

"Oh, for once, I don’t need to worry about that," Lucy said. "He and Happy are off on a job right now, and they shouldn’t be back for another two hours. They asked if I wanted to come along, but I decided not too, because I’ve already got my rent covered this month. It’s good to not have to stress over it for once."

"Good for you," Levy laughed while taking a seat on Lucy’s couch.

"So what do you want to watch?" Lucy asked, showing her a few options.

Levy was about to answer, but then she felt her stomach grumbling.

**GGGRRRRRR!!**

Levy put down her coffee cup and held her stomach tightly.

"You doing alright?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, I don’t think my stomach is agreeing with the coffee," Levy explained as her stomach continued to grumble. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Sure," Lucy said. "You don’t have to ask. Do you know where it is?"

"I do," Levy said, getting up off the couch and rushing to Lucy’s bathroom.

"Weird," Lucy thought. "I drank the coffee too, but I feel fine."

Levy ran as fast as she could into Lucy’s bathroom, and closed and then locked the door behind her. She lifted up the toilet lid, then pulled her skirt and panties down, and sat on the toilet.

"This isn’t going to be good," Levy said as her bowels began to release her waste.

**PPPPPPRRRRRFFFFFFTTTTTT-PLOP-SPLAT!!!!!**

**FFFRRRRRTTTTRRRTTTTT-SPLASH!!!!!**

Levy moaned as she released her runny diarrhea, which looked like chocolate pudding.

**BBBBBBRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPPTTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!**

From outside the bathroom, Lucy could hear Levy in the bathroom. She was beginning to feel a little worried and guilty as well. She got up and knocked on her bathroom door.

"Hey Levy, are you doing okay in there?" Lucy asked.

**FFFFFFFRRRRRRRTTTTTTRRRRTTTT-CCCRRAAACCKLLL-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!**

Lucy cringed at the sound of Levy’s diarrhea.

"Yeah, I’m doing fine Lulu," Levy said. "I just have really bad diarrhea right now."

"I should have some pepto-bismol in my medicine cabinet," Lucy said. "You can take some of it if you want."

**PPPPPPPRRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTT-CCRRRACCCKKLLL-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!**

"Thanks," Levy said. "But I can’t hold it right now, and if I got up off the toilet, I’d make a mess everywhere."

**BBBBBBBLLLLLLLRRRRRRPPPFFFFFFTTTTTTT-FFFFFRRRRTTTTRRRTTTTT-PLOP!!!!!!**

"I’ll grab it for you if you don’t mind me coming in." Lucy suggested trying to open the door, only for it to be locked.

"About that…" Levy said. "I locked it. It’s a habit."

**CCCRRRAACCCKKLLLLL-PLOP-SPLISH-SPLASH-SPLAT!!!!!!!!**

"Well.." Lucy said. "When you feel like you can get off the toilet, there should be some underneath the sink. Also, is there enough toilet paper in there for you?"

**BBBBBBRRRRAAAAAPPPPTTTTTT-SPLOOSH!!!!!!**

"Yeah, there’s plenty of it." Levy said. "And thank you."

"No problem." Lucy said. "But if you don’t mind doing me a small favor, can you please flush the toilet now to prevent clogging it?"

"Sure, no problem. I’ll do that right now," Levy said as she flushed the toilet.

**FFFFSSSSHSSHSHSHSH**

"Thank you." Lucy said, walking back to her couch. As she sat down, she suddenly felt pain in her stomach as it grumbled.

**GGGGGRRRRR**

"What?" Lucy thought. "What’s going on?"

Her stomach then grumbled again.

**GGGGGRRRRR**

She then felt an urge to use the bathroom. She held her stomach tightly, and started doing some breathing exercises trying to relax in her situation. It had taken some time, but the coffee finally caught up to her. She was feeling the same pain as Levy, but she had already given up her toilet for her to use. And there was no way she’d make it to any other bathroom on time, and the last thing she wanted to do was rush her guest while her stomach was upset.

**BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLRRRRRPPPPPPP-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!**

And what made matters worse is that she could hear her friend moaning and pooping, while she desperately tried to hold her diarrhea in.

Meanwhile in the bathroom…

**SSSSSSPPPLLLOOOOORRRTTTTTT-CRRRRACCCKKLLLL-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!**

"How much longer is this going to take?!" Levy moaned. "I’m just glad Lucy doesn’t have to go. Otherwise I’d feel really bad for hogging her toilet."

Lucy suddenly felt like she couldn’t hold it any longer and she rushed over to her bathroom and began pounding on the door.

"Levy, can you hurry up? I gotta poop really bad!" Lucy begged.

"Guess I spoke too soon." Levy thought.

**PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTT-CCCCRRRRAAACCCCCKKKKKLLLLL-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!**

"Do you think you can hold it a little longer?" Levy asked "I’m still not done."

**BBBBLLLRRRRPPPPP-PLOP!!!!!**

"Can you try to finish in five minutes?" Lucy asked "I’m about to soil myself!"

"I’ll go as fast as I can." Levy said.

Not even hesitating or thinking about how much she’d fill the toilet, she began to release everything as fast as she could.

**FFFFFFFBBBBBRRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTTT-CCCCCRRRRRACCCCKLLLLLL-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!!!**

**PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!!**

**SSSSSPPPPPPPPLLLLLOOOORRRRTTTTTTTT-CCCCCCRRRRRAAAAAACCCCCKKKKLLLLLL-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!**

Levy panted as she had released everything that was left inside of her. She grabbed some toilet paper and began wiping. After she finished, she dropped her toilet paper into the toilet bowl. She looked into the toilet and saw her waste in the toilet, which looked like a bowlful of pudding.

"Ewww," Levy said, disgusted ."I guess I really had to go."

She then pulled down the lever to the toilet.

**FFFFFSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHhh**

To her surprise, the toilet actually flushed all of her waste down.

"Okay Lu, the toilet is free," Levy told Lucy, unlocking the bathroom door for her while washing her hands.

As soon as she unlocked it, Lucy immediately turned the knob to the door and jolted to the toilet. She pulled her shorts and panties down as fast as she could, and plopped her butt onto the toilet.

**SSSSSPPPPPPLLLLLLLLOOOOOORRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT-CCCCCCRRRRRRAAAACCCCKKKKLLLLLL-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lucy moaned as she began releasing a bigger dump than Levy’s.

Levy cringed as she opened Lucy’s medicine cabinet. She grabbed the pepto-bismol bottle, poured a little into the small cup the bottle provided, and drank it quickly.

"Can you pour me a cup of that while you’re in here?" Lucy asked.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTT-FFFFFRRRRRTTTTTRRRRRTTTTTTT-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Sure, no problem," she said, filling the cup again. She handed it to Lucy for her to drink. "I’ll go to your living room so you can… poop in peace."

"Thank you," Lucy said, drinking the pepto. "Before you do that, could you hand me the bottle? I might need a little more to stop my diarrhea."

"Okay, but be careful with it." Levy said, handing her the bottle. She then exited the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

**SSSSSSPPPPPLLLLLORRRRTTTTTTTTTT-PLOP-SPLASH-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT-BBBBBRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPTTTT-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRPPPPP-CCCCRRRRAAACCCKKLLLL-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lucy started panting as she released more and more pudding-like waste. She shouldn’t have drank that cheap coffee. She sighed, just wanting to be done with her dump.

**PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT-CCCCCCRRRRRRRRRAAACCCCCKKKKKLLLL-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-CCCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKLLLL-SPLAT-SPLAT-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!**

"Okay, maybe now would be a good time to flush." Lucy thought as she pulled down the lever to the toilet.

**FSSSSSSSHHHHHH**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT-CCCCCRRRAAAACCCCLLLLL-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP-PLOP!!!!!!**

From outside the bathroom, Levy sat down on Lucy’s couch. Her stomach was feeling a little better, as she didn’t feel like she had to go anymore, but she was feeling bad for Lucy. Despite them drinking the same amount of coffee, Lucy was suffering more, having to wait her turn on the toilet. And now she's taking a bigger dump than she did. She sighed as she waited for Lucy to be done.

Meanwhile inside Lucy’s bathroom…

**FFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-CCCCCCRRRRRRAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKLLLLLLLL-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH-SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Are you doing okay in there?" Levy asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I think I’m just about done." Lucy said, getting up off the toilet, but then her stomach rumbled again.

**GGGGGRRRRRR**

"Never mind." Lucy said "I still need to go."

**PPPPRRRRPPPPTTTTT-SPLASH!!!**

**BBBLLLLRRRRTTTT-PLOP!!!**

Lucy was now releasing more solid stools.

"I guess the pepto has stopped my diarrhea." Lucy said "Just a little more."

**FFFFFRRRRRPPPFFFFTTTTTT-SPLASH-SPLAT!!!**

Lucy grabbed some toilet paper and flushed the toilet.

**FFFFSSSSSSHHHHHHH**

She then washed her hands and exited the bathroom.

"Feeling any better?" Levy asked.

"A lot." Lucy said "Do you want to watch the movie now?"

"Sure, but let’s agree to never go to that coffee shop again." Levy said.

"Absolutely." Lucy agreed.


End file.
